Inside us all
by method's girl 82
Summary: A story about Rhyno...and his manager. told from his POV........it's done everyone!! Wahooo!
1. The challenge

Author's note: Hola! I don't own anyone but Gwen. Vince owns the gimmicks and the guys own themselvs (or their wives own them, however you wanna look at it...heehee.) I don't know where this story is really going. I just wanted to write something with Rhyno in it that didn't make him look like a retarded idiot. Anywho, on with the story.   
  
I watched her as she walked down to the ring in front of me. I ran ahead of her and dove into the ring as she walked gingerly up the steps and onto the apron. I held open the ropes for her and she entered the ring and took the microphone from Howard Finkle's hand. After the boos and catcalls died down she spoke.   
  
" Since we have came here to the WWF there has been no one capable of stopping my Rhyno." she said proudly. I loved it when she called me ' her Rhyno'. I did my best to look ferocious, and I think it was working. She looked over at me and smiled. I put my head down further so no one could see my huge smile. She continued. "We have disarmed your so called Lethal Weapon, we have canceled your Big Show, hell we even passed your Test. And don't even get us started on the Holly twits. We are looking for a formidable opponent to the Hardcore Championship. If anyone thinks that they can tame the man-beast, then let them try." she finished. Damn, that was cool. Right on que a familiar squawking come over the sound system. She came over closer to me and we looked up at the ramp.   
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the Rhyno and his little meddlesome keeper Guenevere." a voice called from the ramp. We saw Raven standing at the top, under the Titantron.   
  
" If it isn't the Raven. I thought we left you in an alley somewhere for dead." she said.   
  
" Ah, you underestimate the powers of the Raven. Enough with the pleasantries, I want my Hardcore Championship back." he said. I looked over at her and then back at him.   
  
" What makes you think you can get it back?" she said, quite confidently.   
  
" I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I accept your challenge." I looked over at her and nodded wildly. I was actually having a lot of fun.   
  
" Good, so we can count on you tonight in this very arena for a Hardcore Championship beating!" she said ferociously.   
  
" Quote the Raven, Nevermore." he said. Turning and walking back as his music played. We exited the ring and walked back up the ramp.   
  
(Author's note: I'm using their ring names when they're in character and in the ring, of course, and their real names when they're outside the ring. Scott is Raven, Jay is Christian, Adam is Edge, Terry (or Terr) is Rhyno, and Gwen is Guenevere (Rhyno's manager))   
  
  
" Hey since when did you learn to talk trash?" Scott asked her, he was waiting on us.   
  
" Since I grew up." she said laughing.  
  
" Hey! Guys, that so reeked of awsomeness! I liked the 'we disarmed your lethal weapon' part that was cool." Jay said running up to us.   
  
" Hey Jason." I said.   
  
" Hey Terr." he said, still smiling.   
  
" Ah, so you liked our little show eh?" she said.  
  
" It's not every day that we get to see one of the best managers in pro-wrestling today get to diss some of our own." Vince McMahon said coming over to us. " And to think, we almost didn't let you write your own material. That was brilliant." he said. I watched her get a deep shade of Crimson.   
  
" Well, I am a writer." she said giggling. A brilliant writer too, I've read some of her stuff before. " We better get ready for that match." she said looking at me and Scott.   
  
" Okay." I said. She and I left the others and walked back to our dressing room. We were both already dressed in what we were going to wear that night, so we just sat there talking and laughing. Gwen has always been my manager. Even back in the good ole' ECW days. She's built quite a reputation for herself and for me.   
  
About ten minuets before our match her cell phone wrung.   
  
" Hello." she said into the phone. " Hey Tay." she said happily. It was her boyfriend Taylor. He was a nice guy, for the most part. He'd get really jelous at times and scare her. She'd always come to me and cry on my shoulder. " No, I told you that I'd be home on Wednesday." she said, getting up and begging to pace. He was yelling at her. He did that a lot more recently. I don't see why she didn't just dump him and start fresh with someone who loved her, like me. " Taylor, I'm sorry. I'll be home in a day or two...........it must have happened after I left." she said. I could see the tears welling in her beautiful hazel eyes. " I've got to go Taylor, Terry and I have a match to do." she said. I stood up and she looked at me. " Okay.....okay.....I love you.....bye." she said, hanging her head. A few tears fell down her cheeks.   
  
" What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and looked me in the eyes.   
  
" He didn't say that he loved me back." she said. She suddenly became aware that it was less than five minuets till she had to be her ferocious, chair weilding shelf and scramled to the bathroom to check her makeup in the mirror.  
  
" Shit, I've got to make a quick stop by Janet's my eyeliner is smeared. she said, taking my hand and dragging me out the door. I guess we'd talk about it later. We had a match to do.   
  



	2. Injuries, going home, and a little boy

" One.....Two.......Three. Ring the bell." Tony Garea said, as I lay on top of Raven for the victory. I felt her come up behind me and help me up. She took the belt and we went off to the dressing room again. She put me down in a chair and then left the room again. A few minuets later she came back with three ice packs. She gently placed one on my head and then another on my swelling arm. The third she put on her own hand.   
  
" Gwen, what happened to your hand?" I asked.   
  
" Oh, it's nothing Terr, it got caught in the chair when I was hitting Raven with it." she said. I looked over and it was black and blue.   
  
" It doesn't look like nothing. Maybe you should have one of the medics look at it. It could be broken." we heard a knock on the door.   
  
" Come on in." she said. Scott walked in the door, holding an ice pack on his head as well, from where Gwen smacked him with the chair.  
  
" I wanted to see how your hand was." he said. She showed him the swollen black and blue hand and then put the ice back on it. " That doesn't look too good." he said, sitting down beside her.   
  
" Oh well. I'll be okay." she said. I could tell that she was fighting back some tears. It had to hurt. Her little hand was swollen as big as one of mine.   
  
" Let's at least go get it checked out." I said. I didn't want her to be walking around with a broken hand an not know it. She sighed and looked down at her hand again.  
  
" Okay, but only because it hurt so bad." she said. I got up and opened the door for her and we walked down to the doctor's station. I was right, she had broken it. They gave her some medicine to get the swelling down and set it and put the cast on it right there. Vince came over to see how we were and took care of Gwen. He told her to go home tonight and that he'd reimburse her for the tickets that she wouldn't use then the ones for tonight. She said that Taylor would probably be happy to see her. I drove her to the airport and walked her to the terminal. I was getting to go home tonight too, but my flight left two hours after hers did.   
  
" Will Taylor be there to pick you up?" I asked her.   
  
" No, I'll just catch a cab home." she said, smiling when she said the word home. Home did sound good. Even if for me it was just an empty apartment with my dog, that I had to pick up from my parent's when I got back. She had someone waiting on her.   
  
" Oh, home does sound nice though." I said, trying to sound cheerful. I began getting a bad feeling about this.  
  
" Yeah, get to go home, sleep in my own bed. With my own boyfriend, in my skimpy pajamas." she said chuckling. I wish she'd wear the skimpy pajamas when I was around. I almost pouted at that thought.  
  
" That's a little more informantion than one person needs." I said smiling back at her.   
  
" Sorry." she said, smiling.   
  
" Attention passengers on Delta flight 532 from Sacramento to Tulsa, bording will now begin at gate 10B. We will take all First class passengers and unacompanied minors at this time." the announcement said.   
  
" That's me." she said, gathering her carry on.   
  
" Since when are you an unacompanied minor?" I asked, joking.  
  
" Funny mister." she said smacking my arm. I was never washing this shirt again.   
  
" I better let you go." I said. My stomach just did the biggest flip flop ever.   
  
" Yep, I'll see you Sunday." she said. We hugged and she walked away and got on the plane.   
  
I stood by the window and watched the plane take off, just waiting for it to blow up or something like in the movie Final Destination. I was praying it didn't happen, and it didn't but I knew that something bad was going to happen.   
  
My thoughts were interupted by a small boy tugging on my T-shirt.   
  
" Um, Mister Rhyno sir. Can I have your autograph? I wanna be a wrestler just like you when I grow up." he said. I smiled and bent down to the boy, who couldn't have been any more than seven years old. He was holding a copy of the WWF magazine with me and Gwen on the front. Boy weren't we the odd couple. Talk about beauty and the beast.  
  
" Sure, what's you name young man?"   
  
" Ryan." he said smiling big. I signed the magazine and put a little note on it for him.   
  
" Here you go." I said, handing it back to him. I saw a woman come up from behind him.   
  
" Can you read what you wrote for me? I can't read yet." he asked politely. The woman smiled at me squatting down talking to her son.   
  
" Sure, it says, To Ryan, may you grow to be as big as I am. Rhyno." I finished. His eyes got big and he hugged me.   
  
" Thank you Mister Rhyno Sir." he said. I stood up and smiled down on him.   
  
" Your welcome Ryan." I said.   
  
" Thank you, my son really looks up to you." the woman said.   
  
" It's no problem. It's what I'm here for." I said smiling. The woman and Ryan walked away and I looked at my watch. I was stuck here for another hour and a half.   
  



	3. The phone call

I stuck my key in the apartment door and walked in. I didn't go pick up my dog, and now I wish I had. At least then I wouldn't seem weird if I just started talking to myself. I could always talk to my dog. As soon as I sat down on the couch my phone wrang.  
  
" Hello." I said.  
  
" So you did get to go home, you bastard." I heard Adam say chuckling on the other end. " I heard Gwen smashed her hand pretty good though."   
  
" It's broken." I said. I felt bad that she broke her hand trying to help me retain the Hardcore Championship.   
  
" That sucks ass." he said. " But at least you got to go home a few days early."   
  
" Yeah, but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to Gwen while she's home." I said, finally saying it to someone other than myself.  
  
" Terry, you can't get involved with her. She's happy with Taylor."   
  
" I know she is, but he's not happy with her. He called earlier tonight and started yelling at her over the phone. I'm worried about her Adam."   
  
" She'll be okay Terr. She's tough." Adam said.  
  
" She cried because he didn't say that he loved her back." I told him.   
  
" It's probbly just her time of the month and her emotions are all out of wack." he said. I smacked my head in frustration.   
  
" I know that's not it. She normally warns me when it is so I don't say or do anything stupid to upset her for no reason. I've felt her wrath when she's PMSing and I know that was not it." I said. I heard Adam say some other stuff, that I wasn't listening to and was brought out of my transe by a beeping on the phone. " I've got another call Adam. I'll be back." I said. I hit the flash button.   
  
" Hello, Gerin residence." I said, feeling goofy.  
  
" Terry, I need your help." It was Gwen. I sat up straight.  
  
" What's up?" I asked.   
  
" Can I stay with you for a while?" she asked, I heard her sniffle.   
  
" Of course you can." I said. " What's wrong?"   
  
" I'll show you when I get there." she said. " See you soon."   
  
" Bye." I said to the dial tone. I clicked back over to the other line and back to Adam.   
  
" Who was it?" he asked.   
  
" Gwen, she said that she needed to stay with me for a while." I said panicked. I knew something was going to happen.  
  
" She's going to Detroit from Tulsa tonight."   
  
" I don't know. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong." I said. I suddenly became aware that I was standing up. My knees went weak and I fell to the floor.   
  
" Terry! You okay? Answer me." Adam said.  
  
" Yeah, my knees just buckled, that's all." I said, laying on the floor, not wanting to get back up. " Adam, do you realize that it's two in the morning?" I asked, doubting that he did.  
  
" It's only 12 here." he said. I made myself comfortable on the floor and layed there talking to Adam for another hour when he finally got tired and fell asleep. I hung up and layed there, still on the floor and looked up at the ceiling of my apartment. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep untill I knew Gwen was safe.  
  
About two hours later (four o'clock in the morning), I heard a knock on my apartment door. I did a nip-up and ran to the door. I opened it to see Gwen standing there with her bags, soaked from the rain falling outside. I looked at her face.   
  
" What happened to you? You look like you've been through a hardcore match." I said, taking her bags and helping her into the aparment. She didn't say anything and I looked at her.   
  
" He beat me Terry. He beat me." she said. Now there would be hell to pay.   
  



	4. What to do next.....

" He what?" I asked her, in disbelief.   
  
" He beat me up. Smacked me around. Gave me a black eye and a bloody fucking lip." she said angrily. She didn't look at me, any time I would try to get her to she would always look away. She only looked at me once since she got here. " He said that he didn't want to see my fucking face ever again. He said that he hated me. Isaac stopped him and got him out of there. If he hadn't come in then I'd probably be dead." she said with a tone of slight amusement in her voice. I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She just stood there for a few minuets while I hugged her, not returning it. I didn't know if I should let go or keep holding her. Some instinct told me that I should just keep her close. I felt her put her arms around my neck and break down into a fit of tears on my shoulder.   
  
" Here, you're probably exhausted, let's get you into some dry clothes and into bed." I said, picking her up in my arms. I carried her into my bedroom and put her down on one of my chairs. I walked back out and got her bags and took them into the bedroom. She hadn't moved an inch since I left. She finally lifted her head and looked at me with swollen, red eyes.   
  
" Thank you Terry. I owe you." she said.   
  
" It's the least I can do. Just don't think that the little bastard is going to get away with it. He may be some famous rock star, but that doesn't give him any right to beat you like that." I said. I wanted to go gore the fucker through a wall. He had no right to do that to Gwen. I loved her and I was going to take care of her. She grabbed one of the bags that she had and opened it, taking out a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old sweatshirt.   
  
" I'm gonna go change. Okay?" she asked. She sounded like a lost little girl who didn't know where to go. I shook my head and smiled at her.  
  
" You can take a shower if you want." I said. Maybe a good hot shower would make her feel better.  
  
" Nah, not right now." she said, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. I went and grabbed a pair of pajama pants myself and slipped them on real quick while she was still in the bathroom getting cleaned up. I pulled on my shirt of Adam and Jay's that they had given me and sat on the bed. I grabbed the remote for my stereo and turned it on. Gwen came out of the bathroom and I lost my breath. Even with two black eyes, a swollen lip and her previously broken hand, she was still beautiful. Like an angel who had just fallen off of her bike a little to hard. She had her brownish red hair back in a small ponytail and her sweatshirt looked like it would fit me, but she was still perfect.   
  
" I'll take the couch." I said, getting up.   
  
" No, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." she said, sitting down on the bed beside me. " Why don't you just stay here with me?" she said. I thought that they would have to use the fribulators (A/N: those are the thingies that the doctors are using when they yell Clear! and then everybody gets away to get the person's heart started again. My mom watches too much ER) to get my heart started again.   
  
" If you want me to, I will." I said softly.   
  
" I want you to." she said. She layed down under the blue comforter and I layed down beside her and she put her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her and she snuggled close to me, falling asleep almost immediately. I layed there listening to the radio, holding her when a familiar song came over the speakers. I listened to the first stanzas of the song, and then came the bridge, my favorite part of the song.  
  
" You're in and out up and down, Wonder if you're lost or found, But I got my hands on you, Are you strong enough to tow the line, Are you gonna make me yours, Or do I make you mine, I'm in and out I'm up and down, Wonder if I'm lost or found, But I need your hands on me now." the group Train sang over my speakers. I sang the last line along with them as I looked down at Gwen sleeping in my arms. Maybe everything had happened for a reason. We're supposed to be together. I knew it. I felt it in my heart.   
  
  
(Author's note: Hola! The song mentioned is by Train. I bought their CD "Drops of Jupiter" a few days ago and this is my new favorite song of theirs. I had to put it in somewhere. Please be kind and rewind.....I mean review. Thank you. Heather (buttercup4apb, but I wanna change my nic, so if you have any suggestions, please put them in the review, or e-mail me. Thanks! :)   
  



	5. Breakfast surprise

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked over and Gwen wasn't beside me and the radio wasn't on anymore. I got up and walked out to my small kitchen to see Gwen standing by my stove cooking something.  
  
" Terr, your up." she said cheerfully. Her eyes were still kind of puffy, but not as bad as last night, and her lip looked a lot better.   
  
" What are you doing?" I asked her in amusement. My stove hasn't been used since I bought this place two years ago.  
  
" Cooking us breakfast. You hardly have anything in your refrigerator mister." she said pointing one of the fingers on her broken hand at me. " I had to take your car." she said smiling.  
  
" I'm glad it didn't break down on you." I said thankful. The last time I drove it, which was just down to the Quickie Mart a block away, the stupid thing broke down on me right in front of my apartment building.   
  
" Nope, no problems here. You just have to know how to talk to it." she said smiling. I was glad to see her in a better mood.   
  
" It's good to see you in a better mood." I said, sitting down at the kitchen table. She stopped and sighed.  
  
" Yeah, well, I guess if he doesn't want to see me anymore than there's nothing I can do about it." she said with a distinct tone of sadness in her voice. She looked down at the pan and smiled. " Eggs are done. I hope you like scrambled. They're the only kind I'll eat, and know how to fix." she said, sliding some of the fluffy yellow eggs on the plate in front of me.   
  
" They look yummy." I said laughing.   
  
" Yummy? I don't think guys that are nicknamed 'Rhyno' are supposed to say yummy." she said teasing me. She did that sometimes, but I knew it was all in fun. I got up and went over to her, putting the now empty pan in the sink.   
  
" UGH, ME LIKE EGGS." I said in what she likes to call my 'Neanderthal man' voice. The one I use whenever Rhyno has to say anything on TV. I picked her up and carried her, laughing into the living room where I flopped her down on the couch and layed on top of her. She started tickling me and we ended up wrestling around on the floor. We stopped a few minuets later laughing really hard. My face was inches away from hers. Our eyes met, and she knew that I wanted to kiss her right then. I did, God did I want to kiss her, but I was scared of how she'd take it. I didn't know if it was too soon or what. I only had two girlfriends in my life, and one was when I was five years old. I had no clue what to do. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and she leaned in and planted a kiss right on my lips. Fireworks went off somewhere in my head. My heart started beating a million miles a minuet. Every hair on my arms and head felt like it was standing on end. Her kissing me made every inch of my body feel so alive (Not like that!) and aware of everything that was going on around me. She pulled away and was still smiling.   
  
" Our food is getting cold." she whispered in my ear. I got up off of her and helped her up and we went back out into the kitchen. We sat there eating breakfast, talking and laughing just like normal. But nothing was normal anymore. Everything's changed, she's mine now, and I'd never let anyone hurt her anymore.   
  
  



	6. Do you love me?

The rest of the break went off without a hitch. The swelling in her eyes went down and you couldn't even tell that she had a busted lip. Plus, it was made official, we were an item. She was officially mine. And there was nothing that Taylor could do about it. Sometimes I wondered if she really loved me or she was just kind of leaning on me to support her. I wanted to ask her how she really felt, but I didn't quite know how.   
  
We were having lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe in the SkyDome in Toronto about three weeks later. We were meeting Adam, and his wife Alanah, Jay and his wife Denise there before the big pay-per-view event that night, but we decided to go early to just kind of be alone, slightly. I looked at her sitting there watching all the people down below us in the arena getting everything set up. We were holding hands across the table and I squeezed hers in mine. She looked over at me and smiled.   
  
" You okay?" I asked her, reaching over and brushing a hair out of her face.   
  
" Yeah, I'm fine." she said, half-heartedly.   
  
" No your not." I said. She looked at me and laughed.   
  
" You like the fact that you can read me like an open fucking book don't you?" she asked. I just smiled and nodded.   
  
" What's up hon?" I asked. She took a deep breath and started to speak.  
  
" Taylor called." she said. I looked up at her.   
  
" When?" I asked, trying to contain my anger. I either didn't do a good enough job or she saw it in my eyes.   
  
" Terry, don't get upset. It was when you were in the shower. We didn't talk long. I didn't have much to say to him." she said. I could tell that she was on the verge of tears.   
  
" What did he say?"   
  
" He apologized for hitting me and he hopes that we can still be friends." she said. I didn't want her anywhere near the fucker. I wanted to kill him.   
  
" What did you say?" I asked, not wanting to pry, but having to know.  
  
" I told him that I'd think about it." she said. Good girl, I've learned that when she says 'I'll think about it.' it normally means no.   
  
" I have a question." I said.   
  
" Yeah," she said, looking at me intently.   
  
" It's been bothering me ever since that morning at the apartment." I said. I had to get this off my chest, and it seemed like now was the best time to do it.  
  
" Terry, you know you can tell me or ask me anything you ever need to." she said. I knew that, hell, she was practically my best friend.   
  
" Do you love me? I mean really. Or am I just a rebound from Taylor?" I asked, trying not to sound to implying, or judgmental. She smiled at me and took my other hand into hers.  
  
" I've loved you since the first night I saw you in the gym. Sully told me who you were and my heart melted. I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't know how you'd react to our age difference and I didn't know Taylor was going to be like that." she said, looking into my eyes when she said it.   
  
" Our age difference?" I asked her, laughing slightly.   
  
" Hey, some people make a big deal out of five years." she said defensively, but smiling. I laughed and heard familiar voices come roaring from behind us.  
  
" Okay time to break up the mush fest!" Jay yelled as they came over to the table. He was holding Denise's hand and she smacked him with the other.   
  
" William Jason Reso, you be nice to Terry and Gwen. They were nice to us when we were dating." she said, taking a seat across from Jay, who was sitting beside me.   
  
" Terry's got a girlfriend, Terry and Gwen sitting in a tree." Adam was singing from beside Jay. Gwen let go of my hands and looked at Adam.   
  
" I can have Terr throw you though that window and you'll get an introduction to the ring crew that they soon won't forget if you don't shut the hell up." she said. She was so cute when she was mad. I knew she wasn't really mad, just picking on Adam.   
  
" I'll shut up." Adam said quietly. We all laughed and chatted. The waiter came and we placed our orders and ate peacefully for about two hours. We then walked back down to the ground level and went to the backstage area. I felt like I was on top of the world.   
  
  



	7. another flight, another bad feeling

" Promise me that you'll come right back here." I said. Gwen was going and getting all her things from her and Taylor's apartment. She was moving in with me in Detroit.  
  
" I promise Terrbear." she said giggling. I hated that nickname, but it made her laugh, so I didn't mind it so much.  
  
" Okay. Is he going to be there?" I asked. I hoped he wasn't going to be. I should be going with her.   
  
" No, Ike said that he would keep him away while Zac and I packed everything else up." she said. Our foreheads were resting together.   
  
" I should be going with you." I said.   
  
" Not with that torn ligament in your shoulder you're not. You're going to stay right here Terry Michael Gerin. I'll be just fine." she said sternly. (A/N: I don't know if that is his real middle name, it sounded good so I used it.)   
  
" It doesn't hurt that bad." I said.   
  
" Because you've got enough pain killers and cough syrup running through you that you could get hit by a truck and you wouldn't feel it." she said. She was probably right. We took a cab here and I was taking one back so I wouldn't have to drive. I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes. " I better get going, it is final boarding call already." she said. I could tell that she wasn't all that excited about going back to Tulsa. I wasn't too thrilled myself.   
  
" Yeah." I said reluctantly. We kissed and she slowly walked towards the gate, waving at me and blowing me a kiss as she disappeared down the hallway. There goes my bad feeling again.   
  
  



	8. to Tulsa

I sat at the apartment, vegging in front of the television later that night. The bad feeling in my gut just not going away. I prayed that it was wrong for a change. Gwen didn't need to be put through any more shit than she had already gone through. I sat there watching the new Matthew Good Band video on MTV when the phone wrung and made me jump out of my skin.   
  
" Hello." I said, fearful of who it may be.   
  
" Hey. You sound kind of edgy tonight." the voice on the other end said, it was only Scott.  
  
" Hey Scott. Yeah, Gwen went back to Tulsa tonight to get her stuff." I said.   
  
" And you didn't go with her?" he asked.  
  
" She wouldn't let me because of my shoulder." I said. I sighed.  
  
" You don't blame me do you?" he said, chuckling. It was in a match with him that I hurt it.   
  
" Nah, but if she gets hurt then you have to drive me to the airport." I said laughing. He laughed too, he only lived about a block away.   
  
" Hell, why don't I just come over. I'm bored out of my fucking skull anyway." he said. I could probably use some company right now.  
  
" Sounds good." I said.   
  
" I'll be over in a few." Scott said, hanging up the phone. I hung up mine and sat there.   
  
Scott arrived about fifteen minuets later and I got up and answered the door.   
  
" You can tell this apartment has had a woman in it." Scott said upon entering.   
  
" Yeah." I said, wishing she was here right now, in my arms, so I know she was safe. The phone wrung again and I went and picked it up. "Hello."  
  
" Terry?" I heard the voice on the other end say.  
  
" That's me." I said.   
  
" It's me Isaac, you should find some way to get down here quick." he said.   
  
" Down to Tulsa? What the fuck happened?" I asked, panicked.  
  
" Just come down as soon as possible." he said quietly.   
  
" Ike, tell me what the fuck happened to Gwen." I shouted.  
  
" He got her again Terry. I tried to stop him and he pushed me down the stairs. He threw Zac through the sliding glass doors." I heard him say.  
  
" I'll be there tonight. Where are you at?" I asked.  
  
" Tulsa memorial hospital." he said. " Hurry." he said. I threw the phone down and ran to my bedroom. I opened the closet and grabbed some clothes and threw them into the bag. Got everything else I needed and walked back out to Scott who had already got the keys to his car and was on his way out the door.   
  
I sat all the way to the airport without saying a word. I was too angry and worried to say anything. I was afraid that if I said something that it would come out in either a massive roar, or a fit of tears. So I was silent. I think it was beginning to scare Scott, he turned on the radio. I smiled when he did, it was playing one of Gwen's favorite songs, " Down" by Fuel. We reached the airport and Scott went to the parking garage.   
  
" You could just have dropped me off." I said. He parked and shut off the car.   
  
" I'm coming with you." he said.   
  
" You don't have anything packed." I said, getting out with my bag. He popped the trunk and grabbed a bag out of it.   
  
" Always be prepared." he said. " Now let's go rescue Gwen." he said. We ran all the way to the monitors to see Delta had the first flight to Tulsa out that night, and it left in half an hour.   
  
We managed to get the last two remaining tickets on the flight and ran to the gate. We boarded the plane and took our seats. Mine was all the way in the back of the plane by a man that looked only a few years younger than me. He let me have the outside seat and I got settled in for the hour and a half flight, which I was sure was going to be the longest flight of my life.  
  
" You look worried, what's wrong?" the man beside me asked. I looked over at him.   
  
" Oh, um, my girlfriend is hurt." I said, feeling the tears swell in my eyes.   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it wouldn't be a good time to ask for an autograph." he said.   
  
" It's no problem. Sorry, I'm just kind of upset." I said. He slid a piece of paper over to me and I signed it.   
  
" Thanks. I hope Gwen gets feeling better. What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.  
  
" Her ex-boyfriend beat her up." I said. I felt my blood boil as I said that.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry." he said. " I hope everything okay."   
  
" Thanks, me too." I said. I prayed that everything would be okay.   
  



	9. seeing her

I walked into the hospital and went up to the desk.   
  
" Can you tell me where Gwen Richards is?" I asked the nurse at the desk.   
  
" She's in ICU room 1432." the nurse said. I looked at Scott, standing behind me.  
  
" ICU....oh God." I said. Scott grabbed my arm and let me toward the elevator.  
  
" Come on Terr, let's go see her." I heard him say. I felt a wet streak going down my cheek. I reached up and brushed it away angrily. I can't let her see me cry.   
  
We walked down the longest hall of my life to find her room. I stood outside the closed door and looked through the window at her, lying there on the bed, with all the monitor around her and the tubes coming from her. I walked up to the door and put my hand on the knob, wanting to go in.   
  
" You must be Mr. Gerin. The man that brought her here said that you would be coming." a man said, coming over to me. " Hey wait, you're Rhyno! Wow." he said. Oh great, a fan now? " Well, anyway, she's hurt pretty bad. She's got some major internal injuries, but they've been taken care of. She's a fighter, but this is a bigger fight than any of us have ever seen before." the guy said. I felt my shoulders drop. She had to be okay. I need her. I love her. She was my everything. Without her I was nothing but another hollow man.   
  
" You can go in and see her if you want now Terr." I heard Scott say from behind me. He took my bag off of my good shoulder and I walked in the room. I sat down in one of the chairs beside her and took her bandaged hand.   
  
" I'm here Gwen. I hope you can hear me. I love you. I love you so much that the thought of loosing you wants to make me kill myself. You're my everything. You're my sun shine, my rain, my world. I've always loved you. Even when you were with that asshole that put you here, the way you smiled at me, the way you'd call me 'your Rhyno' in the interviews, everything about you. That morning when you kissed me, I didn't know what to say. I was so scared that I was just going to be a rebound and you were going to leave me as soon as someone better came along. That was almost a year ago Gwen, and you're still with me. You haven't left my side. Now, I'm not going to leave yours." I said, finally letting the tears fall. I know it must have been pretty amusing to watch a grown man like me cry, but I couldn't keep it in any longer. I know she'd cry for me. She already has. When I hurt my shoulder she cried. I was fine, I got up and walked away from the ring on my own power, but when she found out that I really hurt my shoulder, she cried, saying that it was her fault. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't Scott's, it wasn't mine. It was an accident and it happened. It's done now, and we're dealing with it.   
  
I sat there holding her hand for what had to be hours. I woke up the next morning next to her, in the same chair that I had been the night before. Gwen was still in the bed, eyes still closed. I sighed and got up, kissing her hand before I put it down on the bed gently and left the room. I had to get something to eat, I was starving. I walked by one of the waiting rooms and saw Scott, Adam and Jay, stretched out on some chairs. I walked in and Jay sat up.   
  
" How is she?" he asked.   
  
" Still with us." I said. " What are you doing here?" I asked.   
  
" Helping our friend get through a rough time." he said. I walked over and hugged him and he hugged back.   
  
" Thanks Jay." I said quietly as we let go. " You wanna come down and get something to eat with me?"   
  
" Yeah sure." he said. We walked out of the room leaving Scott and Adam to sleep.   
  
  



	10. surprise visitors

We sat there eating for a little while, then I got the sudden feeling that I should go back up to Gwen's room.   
  
" We should get back." I said, standing up. I gathered the trash from my breakfast bagel and headed towards the door.   
  
" Hold up Terr." I heard Jay call from behind me. I stopped, but I never took my eyes off of the elevator. Jay was soon beside me and we went back up to her room. I saw a blonde man sitting in the chair I was sitting in earlier and I went in. He turned and looked at me.  
  
It was Taylor.   
  
" Get the fuck out of here." I said, trying to remain calm. Jay had went and woke up Adam and Scott and they were standing behind me.   
  
" I have just as much of a right to be here as you do." Taylor said, standing.   
  
" Fuck you. You're the one that put her here in the first place. Punks like you should be locked up." I said. I felt Adam put his hand on my shoulder to remind me not to do anything stupid.   
  
" She asked for it." Taylor said, looking me straight in the eyes. " She was a whore anyway. You can have the bitch. I just wanted to come and see how bad I actually fucked her up. I should have thrown her out that window and broke her neck." he said.   
  
" He's trying to provoke you Terry. Don't do anything stupid." Adam whispered in my ear.   
  
" I hope you go to Hell for what you've done." I said, not taking my eyes off of him.   
  
" I'll save you a seat, I'm sure." he said. I wanted so wanted to gore the little bastard through the wall behind him.   
  
" Get out of here." I said. I heard some more people come in behind me.   
  
" We've been looking for you." one of the men said, going over to Taylor and hand cuffing him. He had a sick smile on his face as they drug him out of the hospital room.  
  
" I hope she dies." he said as they put him in the elevator. He looked right at me when he said it. the same smile on his face as before. I lost it and charged at the elevator. Adam, Jay and Scott grabbed me just as I was about to go through the half open doors. I heard Taylor laughing from inside as the doors closed and the elevator made it's way down.   
  
" Quick room 1432." a doctor said. I got up and ran down to Gwen's room, recognising the number. I ran in and saw a doctors standing over her.   
  
  
(A/N: Will she live? Will she die? only time will tell.......hahaha. Thanks to Nik for all the nice reviews, and Sarah Levy. I appreciate it. :) ~Heather~  
  



	11. the end (you try to come up with a bette...

I ran into the room and saw Gwen laying on the bed, sitting up, smiling at me.   
  
" Congratulations Mr. Gerin, it's a beautiful baby boy." she said.   
  
" Well, Mrs. Gerin. How do you feel?" I asked her. I kissed her forehead and then the little blue bundle.   
  
" Tired, but good. You wanna hold you son?" she asked me.  
  
" Yeah." I said smiling from ear to ear. I saw Jay, Adam, Amy, Matt and Jeff peek in the door as I took our son from Gwen's arms and held him. He was so tiny and amazing. He opened his eyes and looked at me intently.   
  
" I think he knows who you are." she said softly, resting her head on my shoulder, looking at us. The little boy in my arms looked up and yawned then closed his little eyes again and went back to sleep.   
  
" What are you going to name him?" Amy asked, sneeking a peek at the newest member of the family. I looked at him then Adam and Jason.   
  
" Willam Joseph Scott Gerin." I said. Gwen and I decided upon that name a few months ago. We named him after the people that helped us get through the whole situation with Taylor almost a year ago. We had decided to get married soon after she got out of the hospital after Taylor beat her. He was locked up, with parole no time soon. That fucker could rot in prison for the rest of his life for all I cared. I had bigger things to worry about right now. I had my family together and healthy, and that's all that mattered to me, and all that would ever matter.   
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: Well, that's it. All done. Happy endings all around. I hope you enjoyed this story. While your at it...be sure to read my other story "Never let go" it has Jason (Christian) and Adam (Edge) in it. (Just kidding, you don't have to. I just never do any shameless plugs for my own stuff, or anyone elses for that matter and I thought it was about time I did, but anyway. I hope you enjoyed the story. Remember, be kind and rewind..no damn it....review. (hehehe) Thanks again. TTFN ~Heather~  
  
  



End file.
